Rules for dealing with the Commander
by WonderLand27
Summary: Fives tells new clones the 'real' rules for being in 501st company and how to deal with the crazy antics of a bored Commander Ahsoka. Follow these and life will be good. Don't and face the wrath of the General and the Captain. Please Review
1. The Rules

Rules For Dealing With the Commander

CHAPTER 1: THE RULES ARE AS STATED

Six new shinnies stood at attention in the barracks listening to Captain Rex as he gave the usual debrief for working in 501st and under General Skywalkers command. They continued to stand at attention until the door hissed closed signaling the Captain left. With the door closed the new clones relaxed with a sigh. Each one thinking that their Captain was more stuck up than he should be. The shinnies got acquainted with their new bunks and started stripping off their armor when the door hissed open to reveal ARC Trooper Fives, in full armor bucket under his arm as GAR protocol stated.

"Attention!" Fives shouted to the shinnies. They automatically stood at attention and Fives smirked. "At ease boys, I understand the Captain has just debriefed you?" There was a chorus of 'yes sir' that Fives promptly ignored. "Now here are the real rules for dealing with 501st ...and dealing with the Commander. Follow these and your life here will be good. If you don't best case scenario is time in the brig and sanitation duty for a month. Worst case, you get shot."

The shinnies looked at each other puzzled. Deal with the Commander what did that mean? Their minds started drifting towards the worst. Some hard-headed Jedi who saw them as flesh drones, would only call them by number and would court-martial them for the slightest offense.

Fives continued speaking ignoring the pale faces on the clones. "Rule 1. By no means do you let the Commander play Sabaac for money.

Rule 2. Only the Captain, Echo, Coric and myself are allowed to give the Commander piggyback rides.

Rule 3. Technically this should be rule one, under pain of death do not use the Commander's personal nicknames for the General or the Captain. The last shiny who tried was in a bacta tank for a week.

Rule 4. No matter how much the Commander begs, do not under any circumstances give her caff, no one on this ship wants a repeat of what happened last time.

Rule 5. Whatever goes on in between the Captain and the Commander is their business and their business alone."

The door opened to reveal Coric and Jesse. They stared down the shinnies standing at ease looking at Fives as if he grew a second green head.

"Whats going on here?" Asked Coric as he moved towards his bunk. Fives turned to face him and smiled.

"Oh nothing much just telling the shinnies here the rules for dealing with Commander."

"What rule are you on?" Inquired Jesse as he started removing his armor.

"I was just about to state rule 6," Fives said before returning his attention back to the bewildered shinnies. "Rule 6. Do not help the Commander sneak animals on to the ship no matter how cute they are or how much the Commander begs. Be especially aware of watery eyes and a pouty lip if confronted with this situation.

Rule 7. If the Commander is crying; specifically after a battle do some recon before engaging. If the General is mad send the Captain to her if the Captain is also angry than carefully bring her to her bunk and do not make any comments on the situation what so ever.

Rule 8. If the Commander is angry do not engage. Actually, run, just run in the opposite direction and hope you didn't get seen.

Rule 9. There will be no siliceous gossip about the Commander, especially in front of the Captain.

Rule 10. No matter how much fun it might seem like at the time, if the Commander asks for your help pulling a prank on the General, Captain or (Fives shuddered) Kix say no then go to the opposite end of the cruiser so you won't be called an accomplice.

Rule 11. If the Commander asks to spar or go to the gun range immediately ask the Captain if it is okay to do so than call Kix or Coric to have a medic standing by.

Rule 12. The Commander is not allowed to have medals or buckets if she asks for one state GAR regulation to her.

Rule 13. Never under any circumstances try to hit on or flirt with the Commander. You will have Torrent crew, all of the 501st, an angry Captain and a murderous General beating you to death and trust me when I say there is nowhere in this Galaxy you can hide that we won't find you.

Rule 14. Unless the Commander is in the med bay hugging is not permitted.

Rule 15. If General Kenobi and Commander Cody are here, the Commander is to be reminded that stealing from Kenobi's private stash of alcohol is a bad idea and so is playing darts against Cody. Remind her of 'what happened last time.'

Rule 16. Most important rule of all, The Commander never finds out about these rules.

Now any Questions?"

The shinnies stared slack-jawed at Fives. Their brains not quite processing the information. Before any of them could ask one of the myriads of questions that was floating through the brains the door hissed open and a young Torgrutan woman slid into the room. She slammed her hand on the button to the close the barracks door and started panting, hands on her knees for a few seconds before standing up. She looked around the room desperately before her eyes landed on Coric.

"Quick hide me before he comes." She panicked. Coric rolled his eyes before motioning for her to hide under his bunk. She shot him a grateful smile as she rolled underneath it. The shinnies stood frozen in amazement as Fives quickly jumped on his bunk and started flipping through a holozine and Jesse moved his armor in front of Coric's bunk concealing the young woman even more. The girl peeked her head out from around the armor long enough to hiss at the frozen shinnies. "Act natural." Before curling as close to the wall as possible, hiding.

The shinnies were shocked once again as the door hissed open to reveal the Captain; green and blue paint dripping from his armor, He was breathing heavily as he scanned the room.

"Where is she!" He yelled. The shinnies snapped their heads towards Fives and watched as the ARC Trooper made a big deal of looking up from his holozine.

"Where's who Captain?" He asked lazily yawning in the process.

"You damned well know who. She threw a paint grenade at me!" The Captain roared.

Jesse quickly started to choke on a laugh he failed to cover which earned him the Captains glare.

"Where is she, Jesse." He demanded,

Jesse Shrugged. "No clue Captain I haven't seen her all day."

Captain Rex started searching the room and noticed that one of the shinnies kept staring at Corics bunk. He walked towards it and heard a faint shriek before his legs were pushed out from under him making him stumble and fall. The young woman rolled out from underneath the bunk. Captain Rex quickly tried to grab her but the girl but she quickly got away, sticking her tongue out at him in the process.

"Ahsoka get over here you brat!" Captain Rex yelled while lunging at her for a second time. Ahsoka just smiled and dodged the Captains advances.

"That's what you get for telling on me to Sky Guy." Ahsoka taunted.

Rex rolled his eyes before lunging at her once again, this time catching her arm. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulders stalking out of the room. Ahsoka, noticing the shinnies slack-jawed faces smiled and waved at them from her position on Rex's back. "Hi boys, I'm Commander Ahsoka Tano I hope to meet you guys properly soon." Rex shifted her weight making Ahsoka punch him in the back as they exited the room. "Ah come on Rexster its just paint it will wash off." Ahsoka grumbled.

The Shinnies rushed to the corridor only to see the Commander flip and maneuver herself onto the Captains back, legs hooked around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. The Captain shifted her a little bit before continuing his march down the hallway giving the Commander a piggyback ride.

"You realize you are helping me clean every inch of this armor right." Captain Rex growled.

They heard the Commander laugh and the two went around the corner and out of sight. The shinnies reentered the barracks more confused than ever. "What the hell just happened." One of them said. Jesse, Fives, and Coric laughed for a while before Jesse finally spoke.

"That my brothers is just a typical every day occurrence between the Commander and the Captain."


	2. Rule 10

CHAPTER 2: RULE 10. IF THE COMMANDER ASKS FOR YOUR HELP PRANKING SOMEONE DONT!

(Two weeks after pain grenade)

In the barracks several clones were lounging around, some cleaning armor and weapons others sleeping. New recruit Ace was lounging in his bunk when the barracks door opened. In walked Commander Ahsoka Tano. He immediately started to get up but with a nonchalant wave of her hand he settled back down once more. Ace watched as the Commander used the force to jump on an empty top bunk her legs dangling over the side slowly kicking the air. She sighed and looked around watching the clones as they went about their business. None of the men paid attention to her. She sighed louder, still no one said anything. The Commander huffed in annoyance before using the force to pick up a pen. She twirled it around her fingers a few times before using the force to slowly send it towards Echo poking him in the shoulder. Echo swatted the pen away before going back to cleaning his bucket. Ahsoka frowned and used the force to poke Echo again with the pen. This time in the ear.

"Ahsoka stop. I'm busy." Stated Echo.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm bored." She whined.

Echo sighed and put down his bucket, giving the Commander all of his attention. "Why don't you go bother the Captain?"

"He locked me out of his office stating that he had to finish writing reports." Ahsoka pouted.

"Surely the General has something for you to do."

"He's on Coruscant. I've filled out all my reports, meditated for hours, practiced my Katas. I'm bored Echo I have nothing to do."

Echo pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I need to finish cleaning my gear before the next routine inspection, maybe tomorrow okay kid."

Ahsoka huffed and let him get back to work. After a minute of silence, she sighed dejectedly. Her eyes scanned the room looking for someone to bother; her vision quickly found her next target. A sleeping Tup. Once again using the force she moved the pen towards the clone. From the corner of his eye, Echo saw what was happening and snatched the pen out of the air.

"He needs his sleep kid, he's been on night rotation the past week." He explained softly. Ahsoka pouted again.

Ace was watching all of this with silent amazement. He thought Jedi were supposed to be all-knowing and powerful, always something wise and life-altering. Not pouting the barracks because they were bored. He watched with alarm as the Commander once again searched the room for someone to bother and her gaze landed on him.

She frowned slightly before talking. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet."

Ace looked at his brothers briefly wondering if was okay to talk to the Commander, after a nod from Echo he responded. "It's Ace Sir."

Ahsoka immediately pursed her lips in disgust, her markings forming a frown. "Unless we are on duty or in battle, don't call me Sir." Her face immediately brightened up though and she moved closer to the edge of the bed. "What do you specialize in Ace?" She put her hands on her face, leaning towards Ace, curiosity shining through her eyes.

"Mechanics Si..." His voice drifted not knowing what to call the Commander.

Ahsoka lit up, her curious smile contorting into an evil grin. "Mechanics? Do you know how to take apart and rewire cooling systems on fighters?"

Ace hesitated before slowly nodding in confirmation. Ahsoka clapped her hands in glee before jumping off the bunk to run across the room and grab Ace's hand.

"Come with me." She urged pulling Ace out of his bed.

"Sir" he started before she glared at him, Ace swiftly backtracked and started again. "Ahsoka where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes as if he asked a rhetorical question. "To go have some fun of course."

Before she could completely drag the bewildered shiny out of the barracks Echo stopped them. "What are you planning Ahsoka?" Echo demanded, staring at the Ahsoka intensely.

Ahsoka chewed on her lip before answering. "To mess with Sky Guy's fighter."

Echo sighed. "Do you remember the last time you had a shiny help you in one of your pranks."

Ahsoka winced and Ace remembered the rules he was told his first day in the company. One of them was don't help the Commander when she asks for help in a prank. He backed up but quickly found that her small orange hand was still gripping his. Rather tightly.

"Master won't be back for several more days and I'll make sure that Ace doesn't get in trouble." Ahsoka protested before once again grinning. Before either Ace or Echo could speak Ahsoka pulled Ace out of the barracks and down the corridor. When she felt satisfied the clone wasn't going anywhere she let go of his hand.

"Are you sure whatever your planning is a good idea...Ahsoka?" Ace hesitantly asked he didn't want to get in trouble his first month.

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Of course it's a good idea, besides I'll make sure Sky Guy never knows it was you that helped."

Before Ace knew it he was in the hanger messing helping the Commander mess with wires on the Generals personal fighter. As they worked Ahsoka told him about some of the pranks that the 501st and her had pulled over the years; when she told him how the General helped her put laxatives in the Admirals Caff he had tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. Soon enough they were done rewiring the fighter and were walking towards the mess hall swapping stories like old friends.

Ahsoka had a magical quality about her that made Ace forget who she was, he was no longer worried about rank or protocol and was calling her Ahsoka and kid along with the rest of his brothers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he worried about getting caught talking to the Commander on such friendly terms but when they got to the mess and saw how all of his brothers treated her as one of their own his fears melted away and Ace knew everything would be just fine.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Two weeks later Ace was knee deep in drop ship guts pulling clanker parts out of the motors when he heard General Skywalker roar the Commander's name at the top of his lungs. Ace walked out from behind the dropship, curious about what was going on only to see the General storm by him; coolant foam all over his head, chest, and arms.

"Ahsoka where the hell are you!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka walked into the hanger with Captain Rex, she smiled sweetly as she looked at her master. "What's wrong master?" She asked with fake concern.

Anakin fumed while foam dripped down his face and Captain Rex shoved his helmet on his head so no one could see his laughter. Anakin stalked up to Ahsoka and jabbed her in the chest with his finger.

"Two weeks droid cleaning duty and I want the name of your accomplice." He glared and crossed his arms as Ahsoka pouted over her punishment.

"No one helped me Master. I did it on my own." He head hung low as she talked.

Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Captain Rex who was visibly shaking in his armor from his laughter. "Who helped her Rex?"

Rex stood at attention before replying, no evidence of laughter in his voice. "I don't know sir but I'll find out, we do have some new shinnies straight from Kamino maybe one of them lent a helping hand."

Anakin dismissed Rex with a wave of his hand and walked out the hanger to clean himself off. As soon as he was out of sight Rex turned to glare at Ahsoka who was starting to shift her weight from one foot to another.

"What." She whined.

"Who helped you Ahsoka?"

"No one I swear!"

Ace took this opportunity to try to sneak out of the hanger, the farther away he was from the Captain the better chance he had. He was almost through the door before Rex shouted. "Trooper hold it right there!" Ace stood attention as walked up to him Ahsoka in tow. "What do you know about this incident?" Rex demanded.

"I helped Sir." Ace admitted dejectedly, better to get punished now than caught later.

"One month sanitation duty starting tomorrow." Rex ordered. Ahsoka yanked Rex's arm forcing him to look at her. Her markings forming a line as she frowned.

"Rexster, one month is to long and I forced him to help." She pleaded. Rex stared at Ahsoka for a few seconds before sighing in resignation. He turned back to Ace.

"Two weeks on sanitation starting tomorrow along with the rest of your duties." With that Rex dragged Ahsoka out of the hanger, lecturing her about dragging his soldiers into her crazy plans. Before they were completely out of earshot Ace heard the Captain laughing and agreeing with the Commander as she said it was definitely one of her better pranks.

Two days and twelve showers later Ace walked into the barracks to see Echo once again cleaning his bucket. "Next time I hope you remember the rules." Echo didn't even bother to look up as he spoke.

"It's hard not to get caught up in the moment when she's around." Ace replied as he settled in his bunk for the next time.

Echo threw back his head and laughed. "We've all been there brother. Our Commander is one of a kind."


	3. Rule 6

CHAPTER 3: RULE 6. DO NOT HELP THE COMMANDER SNEAK ANIMALS ONBOARD THE SHIP

Tubs had been with the 501st for almost six months, his shy nature along with the fact he was always on the graveyard shift for guard duty and patrol on various parts of the ship meant that none of his brothers knew him that well. That was fine with Tubs, he preferred to watch and listen than to contribute to a conversation; it's also what made him such a great sentry.

Thanks to these qualities that Tubs possessed he was able to learn a lot about the nightlife on board the Resolute. For example, if the General had problems sleeping he would come to the hanger and work on his fighter modifying it until he returned to bed or fell asleep underneath it using wires, tools, and a grease rag as his pillow. When the Captain was up he would perform security checks before moving on to the gym to workout. The rare times that the Admiral couldn't sleep he preferred to go to the mess hall and have several late night snacks.

Yet, it was the nights the Commander was awake that proved to be the most intriguing and enlightening. If both she and the Captain were awake the Captain would forego his usual routine and in favor of talking to the Commander. They would have lighthearted conversations and heated debates on various subjects that would last for hours; huddled together in some corner closer than they normally would sit while on duty. Sometimes after a particularly hard battle, they would work on reports together in silence. If the General was awake along with the Commander the two would talk strategy, missions and Jedi philosophies Tubs could never hope to understand. Other times they would work on the Generals fighter together, neither of them talking unless it was to pass a tool; each one to wrapped up in their own thoughts.

As of yet, Tubs had not had the privilege of seeing the Admiral and Commander awake at the same time and was curious as to what that routine would look like. His favorite nights though were the ones where the Commander was awake by herself as they always proved themselves to be the most interesting. Sometimes she would meditate in the hanger or go the gym and work on her Katas her lightsabers spinning around her small lithe body in a deadly dance. Other times she would go to the bridge and star out into the stars or work on battle strategies trying to find one that would bring about fewer causalities than what was strictly necessary.

The nights' Tubs especially enjoyed the most were the ones when the Commander would talk to him and the other sentries. She always had a smile on her face and truly listened to what they had to say. She never pulled rank, would always call them by their name never by number and treated the lowest of them with as much respect as the rest. She made him and the other Clones feel like they were truly individuals with individual thoughts and feelings and not copies of one another. Tubs remembered one night he was patrolling the hanger to see the Commander meditating, he tried to walk by as silently as possible to not disturb her.

"Why do they call you Tubs?"

She never once opened her eyes yet she knew it was him. Tubs took a second before he answered slightly embarrassed. "Back on Kamino when I was still a cadet I slipped on a bar of soap in the fresher; landed face first in an empty tub and broke my nose. Ever since then everyone would joke 'hey have you fell into any more tubs lately' soon it just stuck and before I knew it my name was Tubs."

The Commander giggled before composing herself. "I'm sorry but that is the funniest and saddest way I have ever heard about getting a name for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Tubs chuckled before walking off, resuming his patrol and the Commander went back to meditating.

* * *

It was a warm night on Naboo. The Commander along with Captain Rex and twenty other clones including Tubs were sent there to gather relief supplies to help aid civilians on the war front. So far it was a boring mission which was good; boring meant safe and it was nice to be away from the front lines for a few days and catch a much-needed break. Tubs was patrolling the outer perimeter of the Nabooian castle with other sentries when he noticed something moving in shadows. Automatically his weapon was in his hands, safety off and set to stun as he walked towards the disturbance. Hiding in the bushes was the Commander wearing a large coat that was extremely out of place for the current weather. She looked frightened until she realized that Tubs was the one that caught her.

"Turn your light off. I don't want anyone to see me, especially Rex." Ahsoka hissed.

Tubs turned off his light as directed before asking the dreaded question. "What are you doing Ahsoka?"

"Nothing." Ahsoka stated at the exact same time something moved in her coat and meowed. Ahsoka groaned in despair knowing she got caught. Tubs arched an eyebrow as Ahsoka unzipped the coat to reveal a baby Tusk Cat. Further observation showed that one of the kitten's legs was bandaged and most definitely broken. "Please," begged Ahsoka "Don't tell anyone especially Rex. I promise nothing bad will happen like last time I just...I just want to help it." Her large blue eyes started to water and lips started to pout.

"What happened last time?" Tubs asked fearfully. Knowing the Commander she probably tried to save a baby Zillo Beast and half the crew got eaten.

"I may or may not have snuck a hurt Nexu on board the ship and it may or may not have almost eaten some people including the Admiral," Ahsoka said sheepishly while looking at the ground. "I promise this is different. Tusk Cats can be trained and I'll keep her in the lower levels where no one can find her. Please help me."

Tubs sighed. He was going to regret this. "I'll help you sneak it on board."

Ahsoka leaped in glee "Thank you so much Tubs, I promise you won't regret this." She hugged the kitten close to her chest before nuzzling its nose with hers. "I'm going to name you Wraith." She said while cuddling the kitten. Wraith yawned and settled in the Togrutans arms before quickly falling asleep.

The next morning on the landing pad was pure chaos. Captain Rex stood on a box barking out orders on what needed to be moved and where; clones were busy running around packing, loading and unloading supplies and gear. In a dark corner, Ahsoka and Tubs were smuggling Wraith into a crate so she could come aboard unseen. Ahsoka used the force to suggest a deep sleep on her new pet and Tubs carefully stacked the crate on top of a pile so she wouldn't get crushed. Several minutes later they were in the air and breaking the atmosphere heading to the Resolute. Once on board the cruiser Ahsoka quickly snuck off to the lower levels with Wraiths crate while Tubs helped unload. The mission a success.

Over the next few weeks, Tubs noticed a new ritual in the Commanders nightly routine. She would go to the lower levels where Wraith was kept in order to feed, play and train the quickly growing Tusk Cat. Sometimes Tubs would join her but he preferred to keep his distance from the highly protective animal. The nights that he was patrolling the lower decks however he made a point of making sure others stayed clear of Wraiths den.

Soon there was talk in the mess and barracks of something haunting the lower levels. Men would go down there for patrol or gather supplies would come back with tales of some unknown beast stalking them. They would hear a terrible screech of claws dragging across the metal or a deadly hiss before a breeze moved past them. Yet no searches could find a trace of anything wrong. Tubs would chuckle to himself sometimes at the situation. The Commander had trained the cat well and it knew to keep itself hidden yet as some species would say 'animals take on the personalities of their masters'. This phrase held true for Wraith. The cat was playful and loved to stalk and frighten the clones for fun.

* * *

Tubs was on the bridge when he heard rather than see Admiral Yularen run in screaming. He pointed a shaky finger towards the lower parts of the cruiser.

"There's something down there!" The Admiral stuttered.

Ahsoka who was looking at a map of their newest battlefield looked up at the Admiral. "Are you okay Admiral?"

"Okay! You're asking if I'm okay! I was doing routine checks on the lower levels when I heard something behind me. I turned and looked, nothing was there. Then I feel something on the back of my neck as if something on it. I turn around to see a beast! It almost ate me! I am not okay!" The Admiral turned a very unique shade of red as he shouted. Turning to his Com system he waited until Captain Rex's hologram appeared before shouting again. "I need you and several of your men to go to the lower levels we have a beast on board, I want you to kill it!"

"No!" Screamed Ahsoka making the Admiral look at her questionably. "That's wraith my pet! You can't kill her!"

"Damn it Ahsoka how many times do I have to tell you not to bring animals aboard the kriffing cruiser!" Rex's hologram yelled in exasperation.

"That, that thing down there is your PET!" Admiral Yularen sputtered unbelievingly. "It ate my hat!"

"She was just having some fun Admiral."

"Fun! I do not call almost getting eaten fun!"


	4. Rule 9

CHAPTER 4: RULE 9. THERE WILL BE NO GOSSIP OR INSULTS ABOUT THE COMMANDER PART 1

Flare wasn't a shiny but he was new to the 501st. After most of his original battalion was killed in action he was transferred to General Skywalkers command and he hated it. The General was rash, unpredictable, flighty, accident-prone and tried to be more friend than Commanding Officer. He especially hated the Commander. She was always running around pulling pranks, making fun of clones and being a nuisance to everybody. Flare just couldn't understand why his brothers liked her so much; even when the Togrutan wasn't in the room she was talked about with such respect it boarded on reverence. It sickened Flare. He just didn't get it, the padawan was less than useless and he gut feeling during battles his brothers had to die to protect her from her own ignorance and stupidity. What truly pushed Flare over the edge though were the rules. Those kriffing rules where his brothers catered to her bad habits made Flare want to throw up with hate.

After a month of observing her overall uselessness Flare decided it was time to make his thoughts known. Surely some of his brothers felt the same way as he but were too afraid of the General and Captain to voice their opinions. Flare was in the mess hall eating with Hardcase, Longshot, Jesse, and Fives. "I just don't understand." He said while taking another bite of his food.

Jesse looked up from his meal, "Understand what Flare?"

"Why all of you respect the kriffing Commander so much. She's a whiny brat who is kriffing useless." Before his brain could register what happened Flare found himself on the floor spitting out a tooth from where he got punched in the jaw. Hardcase stood over him, fist raised and ready to strike again. Others in the mess hall turned in their seats wanting to know what was happening.

"Don't you ever talk about the Commander like that again! She has personally saved my life and most of this battalions lives so many times we can't count! Without her, there would be no 501st!" Hardcase yelled, spit flying out of his mouth emphasizing his rage. He lifted Flare off the floor by his shirt and forced Flare to look him dead in the eye. "I'm thinking the only reason why you're saying such despicable things is that you haven't had the kriffing privilege to fight by her side yet!"

Clones crowded around Hardcase has he put Flare in his place. Each and every one of them respected and treated the Commander as Vod'ika and none of them tolerated hearing her name or rank slandered. Longshot noticing how close Hardcase was to murdering Flare put a hand on his brother's shoulder, a sign to back off.

"I'm guessing by your statements you've never seen the Commander fight have you. I think its time you did." Longshot gestured to the crowd surrounding them before continuing. "How many of you think Flare should go in the ring with the Commander!" A chorus of cheers filled the air and Jesse and Fives grabbed Flare by the arms and dragged to the gym. On the way, Longshot spoke again. "I want you to ask yourself something Flare. Our Captain is one of the most decorated and lethal clones ever made. If the Commander is as useless as you say how could he respect her so much?"

The gym consisted of weight benches, a boxing ring, and an obstacle course. It was sparse but suited the needs of the clones perfectly. Several men including Captain Rex and Commander Ahsoka surrounded the boxing ring, cheering on the fighters within it. Hardcase and Longshot pushed their way through the growing crowd with Flare firmly in their grasps.

"The Commander should fight next!" The Cheers grew louder and wilder at Hardcases declaration. The two fighters quickly removed themselves from the ring as Ahsoka entered. The crowd several names of who she should fight but Fives wouldn't let any of the men enter.

"She fights Flare!" Longshot stated. Rex started to question Longshot but one look at the faces of the men surrounding Flare quickly stood down. "She fights Flare." Longshot repeated. With a nod from Rex Flare was unceremoniously thrown into the ring.

Flare stood up and a smirk quickly graced his features. He was his chance to prove to everybody that what he was saying was true. He had a feeling he could the brat with one hand tied behind his back.

"Is there any particular fighting style you would like to use?" Ahsoka questioned with a warm smile.

Flare glared at her. "Use whatever you want, I'll still beat you."

"Remember Ahsoka, your not allowed to use the force while in the ring." Rex stated from the sidelines. Ahsoka nodded her head and the fight was on.

The two circled each other for several seconds before Flare made his move. He lunged at the Togrutan thinking to catch her unaware with a roundhouse kick. She used his momentum to vault over his head, flipping through the air and landing behind him. Before Flare could even think Ahsoka landed a punch that could rival the force of sledgehammer into his kidney, as he bent over she landed a kick on the back of his neck and Flare fell face first on the floor. The wench knocked him down in less than three seconds. Flare was enraged.

Ahsoka held her hand out to him, a gesture of goodwill. Flare smacked the offending appendage away and as soon as he got up round two started. This time, Flare decided, he would let her attack first. Once again they were circling one another for several seconds before she made her move. She swung her fist high aiming for his face forcing Flare to hold up his hands in defense only to dive between his legs at the last second. She was behind him once more. Ahsoka waited for Flare to turn and face her before punching his diaphragm and simultaneously kicking his legs out from underneath him. With Flare n his knees he quickly found himself in a headlock struggling to breathe. After a few useless attempts to escape he was forced to tap out, the lack of oxygen creating black spots in his vision. He was beaten a second time and last time.

Someone helped Flare out of the ring, but instead of being able to escape the gym in his humiliation Longshot and Jesse blocked his path and grabbed him once again. They forcefully turned him around to the face ring as the crowd shouted for the Captain to fight next. After removing his armor (and shirt) Rex went in the ring.

"Watch Flare." Jesse started to whisper. "The Captain is the only one of us that can keep up with the Commander. None of us have lasted more than a minute in the ring except him. He is also one of the few that is able to even land a punch and this only because of the no force abilities rule. Watch and might you understand a fraction of why we love and respect our Commander so much."

The fight Flare witnessed could not be properly described. It was a frenzied blur of kicks and punches, Whenever the Commander flew into the air the Captain would twist and summer salt into the opposite direction only for the two to meet in the center of the ring once again with another series of attacks. They moved so fast Flares eyes couldn't keep track and they used more fighting styles than he could name or understand. It was a deadly dance.

After almost five minutes had passed before Ahsoka had Rex in a thigh chokehold. Flare watched in begrudging awe as the Captain tapped out, declaring the Commander once again the winner.

"She's even more amazing and deadly when she uses her lightsabers." Declared Jesse before finally releasing Flare. Flare couldn't get out of the gym fast enough. This had to be a joke, some sick joke that everyone pulled on him, surely the Commander wasn't that skilled, that deadly. His brain split into two, what he saw and what he thought he knew. Flare had much he needed to consider.

As Flare was fleeing the gym Rex walked up to Longshot and Jesse. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about earlier? Throwing Flare into the ring like that against Ahsoka?" Rex demanded.

"He was disrespecting the Commander sir and we thought it would be beneficial for him to have a first-hand experience dealing with her since he hasn't had the opportunity or privilege to be apart of her squad yet." Longshot spat, his fists tightening in anger.

Rex narrowed his eyes as he watched the men's reactions. "Don't tell me what he said, if it was bad enough to piss you guys off I'll probably want to go find and shoot the bastard or throw him in the brig for treason...or both."

"Hey guys, whats going on over here?" Ahsoka asked as she walked up to the group.

Rex's face immediately brightened and he smiled at her. He took her by the arm and started leading her out of the gym. " I noticed during our match your boxing skills are still weak." He said, successfully evading her question.

Ahsoka frowned, at the statement before looking at Rex with a grin. "I guess you'll just have to train me than won't you Rexster."

Rex laughed.


	5. Rule 4

Chapter 5: Rule 4: NEVER GIVE THE COMMANDER CAFF

It had been a very long week of strenuous battle on the Planet Ryloth with little to no sleep for anybody on the ground. Both day and night they were forced to hold off waves of droids that that trying to run over and destroy the planet. Finally relief aid was sent in the form of Obi-Wan and Mace Windu with both their battalions in tow giving the 501st permission to leave and take care of their wounded aboard the Resolute.

Anakin was once again in a bacta tank, taking the full brunt of an explosion. Rex had a concussion, broken arm, several broken ribs, twisted ankle, and took a blaster bolt to the shoulder. he was ordered that if he tried to even think about leaving med bay or looking at a data file before a full week was out he would be restrained and sedated. Out of the Commanding crew, Ahsoka was the only one not in need of serious medical attention, suffering from only a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder that Kix took care of in the field. Ultimately this had left Ahsoka in charge of the 501st and well...everything that came with that responsibility. Everything, everything.

To say she was overwhelmed was understatement seeing how she was doing enough paperwork for three people. She had never truly understood the mass of paperwork that needed to be done in order to smoothly run a battalion, specifically after a battle. It wasn't just a report on events it was everything from inventory, supply checks, trooper reports to sort and read, new recruit admissions to file, casualty reports both GAR and civilian, new gear request and so much more. Much, much more than she could handle. It was only thanks to her Jedi training that Ahsoka was even able to stay on top of things and not drown in paperwork or collapse in exhaustion. It also didn't help that when they had time off the whole battalion acted like a hyperactive group of younglings.

Yet even with the help of the Force Ahsoka was reaching her limits. She could barely stand, more or less keep her eyes open she was so exhausted. She found herself shuffling to the mess hall barely keeping herself upright with the support of the wall and started t stare at the options before her. She needed an energy boost and fast. Only two more days and Rex would be released from the med bay and able to help her out.

"Commander do you need help?"

Ahsoka jumped and proceeded to almost fall over before a hand reached out and grabbed her, she found herself looking into the concerned eyes of Coric. She was prepared to say that she was fine, it was on the tip of her tongue; until she looked at what he was holding in his other hand. A cup filled with dark steaming caff. Exactly what she needed.

"Can I have some?" Ahsoka asked, nodding her head in the direction of the cup in his hand. Coric paled and took a step back.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir, remember what happened last time." Corics voice wavered slightly in terror, he would rather stand in front of a droid army alone than go through what happened last time Ahsoka had caff. Ahsoka sighed and knew he was right she didn't know if it was a Togrutan thing or something that had happened to only her but caff and Ahsoka did not mix well. Even she winced at the little bit of memory she had of that incident and the destruction she caused.

"You're right Coric I probably shouldn't," She bit her lip as she thought things through. Last time she had caff she was wide awake, this time she about to pass out from exhaustion. It was a different situation. "How about just a sip, one sip wouldn't hurt and I'm so tired." She spoke while reaching for the cup as if she was in a trance and it was the only thing that could save her. Coric quickly stepped back and put his hand over his head, trying to get the cup out of her short grasp. Sadly he wasn't fast enough. Ahsoka had the cup in her hand and downed half of it before he could even blink. She handed the cup to him with an absent-minded thank you.

Coric stared in fear as his Commanders Montrals started turning a bright electric blue and her facial markings started to glow. The next second faster than Coric could move she was off. Running around and sporadically jumping, flipping, giggling and screaming all at the same time. He paled even more as she ran out of the doors and into the rest of the ship.

To say caff made Ahsoka hyper was an understatement. It also made her more impulsive than normal, unreasonable and worst of all un-catchable. It heightened all of her senses and made her unpredictable. In other words, caff was a drug to Ahsoka and she kriffing high at the moment. The last time she had the drink she destroyed half of the base on Coruscant from her exburance; later when she calmed down she told them that drink made her see and hear things that weren't there.

Coric shook himself out of his frozen state and his battle instincts went into overdrive. He ran after his Commander and started to comm the Captain at the same time.

"What is it Coric?" Rex's hologram asked, the bored expression on his face quickly turned to alarm as he saw that Coric was running.

"I'm officially releasing you from med bay, the Commander she drank Caff sir and I don't know where she went." Coric barked out as he slid around a corner looking for female Jedi.

Rex started swearing started to get up. "I'll join you shortly," he growled out while clicking of his comm. Rex swore as he started to put on his armor. This is why he didn't want to be on bed rest, the battalion fell apart without him.

Coric followed the sounds of laughter and things crashing. He turned around another corner only to see destruction, crates were thrown everywhere and torn open there contents spread across the floor. In the midst of it were a few bewildered clones.

"What happened?"

"I don't know sir. One minute everything was normal the next the Commander comes in here screaming and laughing wanting to play hide and seek. She insisted on hiding in the crates throwing everything out of them and when she saw she didn't fit she destroyed them and left."

"Which direction did she go?"

Before Coric could get an answer he heard a crash than a loud scream of terror coming from the corridor behind him. He ran that way and came upon another scene of destruction. This one was even more concerning as he saw claw marks everywhere. There was no blood, yet no sign of clones either. In the corner huddled an R8 droid.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Coric said while patting the droid on its domed head in reassurance. "Can you tell me what happened here?" In a frantic series of beeps and whirls, the droid told how the Commander ran through with her pet tusk cat Wraith. They were playing and wrestling when Wraith accidentally pinned down an unsuspecting clone. The clone was quickly released and ran out. Coric tried asking the droid where they went after that but the droid left screaming in a panic trying to find a safer place to hide.

"I found Ahsoka. She's in the hanger." Rex's voice said through the comm. Coric sighed and proceeded to run towards the hanger. The commander would be the death of the 501st. Coric entered the hanger in time to hear Rex yell, "Ahsoka Tano put me the krif down for fek's sake!"

Ahsoka was in the middle of the hanger using the force to suspend Rex in mid-air, her pet Wraith was nowhere near and Coric prayed it back to its den on the lower levels. Coric tried to asses the situation, strategize and find a resolution like he would during any other battle. The problem was if he stunned the Commander he could get court-martialed yet if he didn't do something the Captain or someone else would get seriously injured. On the other hand at the same time...Coric couldn't help but lean over in laughter as he watched his Captain in the air being forced to dance with some very inspiring choreography.

"Ahsoka, I swear when the General finds out about this you'll.." Rex stopped mid-rant only scream indignantly as he fell to the ground suddenly. Coric rushed to his side to help him up, seeing how the Captain was still injured. Ahsoka on the other side of the hanger started to stare at a wall very intently before nodding her head and speaking to it. Both clones were to far away to hear the 'conversation' that was taking place and they stared at their Commander with a mix of fear and concern.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to lock that girl in the brig just so I can get some sleep for one kriffing hour." Rex mumbled under his breath but Coric could still hear him.

"With all due respect sir, you know very well that whole time she would be in the cell you still wouldn't be able to sleep because you would have to deal with the General."

Rex rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh fek. The General, how the hell am I supposed to explain all this to him."

"Captain. The Commander disappeared again." Cori pointed out frantically before running out of the hanger, once again searching for the orange Togruatan. Rex sighed before running out behind him. Was one day of peace to much to ask for?

…...

Coric found himself in a waking nightmare. He was back where it all started, the mess hall. The emergency lights were on and flashing a red warning light every few seconds. Tables and chairs were thrown around some broken. Standing in the middle of the destruction was the Commander. Her facial markings glowing a bright white, montrals an electric blue. What scared Coric though were her eyes. They were pitch black. Slowly he walked towards her but she showed no signs of seeing him.

"I'm sorry Commander." Coric said before quickly pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger."

…...

Ahsoka woke up to the sounds of machines beeping and bright lights. She groaned and tried to roll over only to find her hand was restrained...by another hand. She looked over to see her fingers were intertwined with her masters. His head was hung low and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Master, what happened?" Ahsoka's voice was weak but Anakin's head shot up and looked at her. Concern and relief filling his handsome features.

"You don't remember?"

Ahsoka searched her mind trying to figure what he was talking about. "I remember being in the mess hall talking to Coric, playing with Wraith and watching Rex in a bright swirl of colors but nothing else. How did I get here?"

"Coric had to stun you," Anakin spoke gently his words catching in his throat. "I've been so worried you've been out for several days now."

Disbelief made Ahsoka's blood run cold. "Why did Coric stun me?"

"He had no choice snips you were out of control. Rex probably would have done it but he was knocked unconscious."

"I, I don't understand. What happened?"

"What happened is you had caff."


	6. Rule 1

**Chapter 6: Rule 1, Never Let the Commander Play Sabaac for money**

 **(Two Weeks After Padawan Lost)**

Jesse woke up with his mouth dry, tongue thick and heavy, a feeling of extreme weight behind his eyes and ringing in his ears. His whole body was sore and cramped. He didn't start to panic until he tried to sit up and found out that he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. Also, he couldn't see. Jesse blinked, yes his were open; so either he went blind or wherever he was, was so dark he had no sight. He prayed it was the second option.

Time slowly crept by and Jesse figured out he somehow ended up in a crate and screaming for help did nothing. The question was how did he end up in the crate in the first place? The last thing Jesse remembered was being on leave on Coruscant in a club talking to Kix, Lucky, and Fives. They were explaining the finer rules of Sabaac to Lucky…after that…Jesse banged his head on the side of the back of the crate in frustration. Nothing, he remembered nothing.

After several naps and deep contemplation on everything that he had done wrong in his life that must have led up to this humiliating moment, Jesse became bored. He had no clue to how long he had been in the crate and no clue as to when he would be getting out. How the hell did this happen?

 **Eight Hours Earlier:**

The club was not as crowded as usual but there was still a good number of the 501st and 212th wreaking havoc in its walls. Jesse stood by the bar shoulders shaking in laughter as he watched one of his brothers get a drink thrown in his face by a beautiful green Twi'lek before she walked away in a disgusted huff.

"When will the old fool ever learn you can't get a woman to warm your bed if you smell like bantha poodoo." Jesse shouted to Kix over the music who was also doubled over laughing at what happened. Soon enough with another round of drinks in their hands, the two left the bar to go sit at one of the emptier tables with Fives and Lucky. More drinks were passed around and the group barely noticed when Commanding officers Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex came in and Ahsoka said a brief hello to all of them.

They didn't pay attention to the Commanding officers until their table started to get crowded.

"What's going on over?" Lucky asked the group. Fives twisted his head around trying to get a better look before answering.

"Looks like a high stakes Sabaac game between the three of them. I'm surprised, Ahsoka joined them."

Jesse choked on his drink "Ahsoka joined the game! The Captain is letting her play! After what happened last time?" Jesse coughed out

"I know it's unsettling especially after last time. At least the General isn't here or things could really bad really fast." Kix shuddered at his own statement and took a large gulp of his drink.

"I'm confused. What happened last time? Why is it so bad that the Commander plays Sabaac for money?" Lucky asked confused as to what was going on exactly. The rest of the group shifted around uncomfortably not wanting to answer the question.

"Let's just say that if she doesn't get what she's owed bad things happen."

"So, she comes after you like a bounty hunter?"

"Please, a bounty hunter would be kinder than the Commander."

The group suddenly heard Ahsoka cheer loudly, all eyes spun the table and watched as Commander Cody slammed his head into the table in defeat, Ahsoka drag a reasonable size of credits towards herself and Rex leaning back smirking.

Her voice carried over the loud music "Read it and weep Cody! Full sabaac!"

The group watched with an interest that soon turned to terror. Cody left the table and stumbled over to them clearly in shock. The Commander of 212th reached the table and reached out blindly, his hand landing on Jesse's shoulder.

"Avenge me." Cody gasped before collapsing in a chair and grabbing a drink downing it in one go while pushing Jesse towards the table where Ahsoka and Rex still sat. Jesse staggered over to their table confused on to what was going on and trying to figure out how to get away.

"So Rexster now that, that has been cleared away what now?"

"Did you really have to clear him out like that lil'un? You were only supposed to prove a point not clean him out for all he's worth."

"Oh stop acting all high and mighty Rex you enjoyed this just as much as I did. Besides it was Cody's fault that he lost the bet, darts, and now this. He deserves what coming to him in the next for the next few weeks."

"Don't make his life to much of a living hell please or I will never hear the end of it and.."

Jesse cleared his throat interrupting the two's conversation which earned him a death glare from the Captain and an over-excited Commander trying to hug him from across the table.

"Jesse!" Ahsoka squealed in glee.

"What do you need Jesse?" Rex growled clearly not happy that his conversation with the Commander was interrupted. Jesse internally rolled his eyes it was the Captain's feelings for their Jedi Commander was plain for any brother in the 501st to see. Yes, they all approved.

"Commander Cody pushed me over here saying something about avenging him. Truthfully sirs I don't want to know what's going on I just want to get back to my drink."

Rex rolled his eyes and Ahsoka laughed

"He wants vengeance uh? Cody truly doesn't know when to give up does he." Ahsoka laughed before turning serious "Did he tell you what the stakes are Jesse?"

"I don't even know why I'm over here Ahsoka."

"You're here because Cody can't take defeat lying down. This whole situation could've been avoided if he just admitted Ahsoka was the better shot." Rex stated proudly. Everyone also knew that Rex trained Ahsoka on how to use a blaster and the Jedi padawan was scary good with the weapon, now being one of the best shots in the whole battalion with Rex himself and Longshot. Apparently, Cody didn't know just how good the Torgutan was.

"So here's the stakes. If you win, you get all the credits and bragging rights along with full permission to use the officers' lounge for a standard galactic month and first call on any and all bollo ball bets for the same amount of time." Jesse's eyes went wide as he heard Ahsoka name the winnings. The stakes were high indeed. Before he could accept she continued talking. "But, if you lose you are on personal guard duty for the general for the same amount of time."

Jesse weighed his options. The risks were high and based on the amused glances between the Captain and Commander there was more to than what was being said…yet…officers lounge and bollo ball bets was not something to pass up lightly.

"I accept."

An evil grin spread across Ahsoka's face as she shuffled the cards.

Rex smirked and handed the dice to Jesse. "Well then lets play." The Sabaac game was on.

* * *

It was close but in the end much his dread and regret Jesse lost to the Commander by three points. Rex who had folded a long time ago smiled in a way that made Jesse fear his life.

"Congratulations you are now the newest member of General Ahsoka's personal bodyguard team. I would've taken the job but I'm going planetside on a recon mission for the next month."

"I don't understand. When you said the General I assumed you meant Skywalker or Kenobi. The Commander is well…the Commander is the Commander, not a General!"

Ahsoka gasped sarcastically before speaking with a voice filled with fake innocence "Did we forget to mention that my Master appointed me as acting General for the next month while he is away with Master Kenobi and Rexster here." She smiled evilly and Jesse wished for a blaster bolt to the head and or for a rancor to charge into the club and eat him then and there. "If you're worried about who my other bodyguards are don't be. Cody is now also one of my bodyguards along with Fives, Echo, Hardcase and now, of course, you; and until further notice, the 501st and 212th are merging together with Master Plo Koon and the Wolf Pack."

Jesses drunken mind was unstable and his fear turned into a fit of drunken anger that stupidly came out of his mouth "You tricked me! You Fekking di'kuts fekking tricked me! Shebs what the hell!" He yelled. Apparently, the Captain took his anger as a threat because he was out of his chair and his blaster in his hand before Jesse even finished. He was understandably jumpy after Ahsoka was kidnapped and his and the Generals overprotectiveness of his padawan was the reason why they were having this conversation in the first place. From now on the Commander was to have 'bodyguards' her own personal team of clones to watch her while the General was a way to make sure she didn't end missing again. It was a giant fight between the two Jedi but in the end, Ahsoka promised to follow her masters wishes for the time being.

Ahsoka put a calming hand on Rex's shoulder and the Captain sat down putting the blaster back in its holder. "Calm down Rex its just Jesse being rightfully angry we did after all trick him. Besides he's my new bodyguard."

"As you wish" Rex growled. The two stared at each other for a moment in a way that made Jesse want to scream get a room but it passed as quickly as it came and Rex was talking to him once again "It's not our fault you didn't ask what General you would be protecting after all."

Jesse turned to leave the table wanting to get away from them as fast as possible but right as he was about to turn around Ahsoka called out to him "Where's my credits, Jesse?"

Jesses head went spinning once again "What?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "We just played sabaac Jesse you didn't think your buy-in was free did you? You now owe me 300 galactic credits."

"What?" Jesse asked blankly his mind not comprehending the situation.

"We leave the planet in six hours, that means you have six hours to get me my credits, Jesse. Or else." Ahsoka stared at Jesse with an expression that reminded him of holovids THE HUTTS SON and he feared waking up to find an animals' head in his bed.

"Yes, sir." And with those final words, Jesse turned and ran away for his life…and to find 300 galactic credits in six hours somehow.

* * *

Jesse hit his head against the wall of the crate once again. He had slowly started to remember things. He remembered the sabaac game and being told he had six hours to come with credits but how he got in the blasted crate was still a mystery. Right as he was about to scream for help once again a light shone through a crack for a split second before the lid was thrown off and he was blinded temporarily. When his eyesight returned he saw the faces of Fives and Lucky staring down at him.

"That sleep dart must have really taken a number on you, you look a little blue there." Fives commented before turning to Lucky and started to lecture him "Now do you understand why should never play sabaac with the commander for money?"

"I never knew she could be so ruthless, on a battlefield against tinnies yes but this, this was almost overkill," Lucky said as he and Fives helped a confused Jesse out of the crate.

"What happened to me?" Jesse asked but the two ignored him continuing their own conversation.

"It wasn't just the Commander, the Captain helped her this time around. What did you say to piss him off so much Jesse? I mean he pulled a blaster on you and helped the Commander take you down."

"What happened Jesse asked once again" His temper rising from not getting any answers.

"Easy, you weren't able to get credits in time and the Commander hunted you down with Captain's help, drugged and put you in a crate. The Captain wanted to ship you off to Hondo and his gang but the Commander…sorry forgot acting General convinced him otherwise. So that's you ended up in the crate and well…" Fives trailed off and handed Jesse a mirror.

Jesse screamed "I'm blue! Why the hell am I blue!"

"That was the Commander. The Captain stuck you in a crate and Ahsoka turned you blue. All because you played sabaac."

Coric came into the room and stared at the group "Jesse why aren't you dressed yet you're supposed to be in uniform and down at the docking bay right now to be part of the greeting parting for General Koon now that you're one of the acting Generals bodyguards."

"Wait I can't go down there I'm blue damnit!" Jesse yelled

"Tough luck you need to get down there now…hopefully, no one will notice…much."

Jesse hung his head into his hands "I'm never playing sabaac again it to dangerous."


	7. Rule 15

**Chapter 7: Rule 15. Do not allow the Commander to play darts against Commander Cody**

Swift had been with 501st for several months and could understand why almost all of the rules were needed except one.

"Why is the Commander not allowed to drink or play darts against Commander Cody?" He asked Hardcase during rec time one day.

"The Commander is allowed to drink sometimes. When the Captain agrees to it. Besides Coric and Kix taught her how to drink; they were thrown into the brig for a day afterward by the General and we're not quite sure about the punishment they received from the Captain but they ran out of any room he entered for over a month. Anyways the Commander can drink us under the table if she wanted to. The states do not let her steal General Kenobi's whiskey."

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen General Kenobi angry?"

"I've heard him yell at Skywalker a few times after he almost got himself killed...again. For someone called the negotiator he can be pretty scary."

"That's why. It wasn't just the Commander that got in trouble when she took his whiskey as a prank and he found out she learned how to drink. All of Torrent Crew got in trouble."

"Just Torrent crew?"

"The Commander is an honorary member and we are the ones closet to her if she gets into trouble it's on us."

"Okay so that explains the first have of the rule but why can't she play darts against Commander Cody? Is she not good at the game or something?"

"Not good? HA! That rule is there for Commander Cody's sake, the man doesn't know when he is defeated. The rule should say don't allow Ahsoka to bet against Cody but that will never happen. We just try to stop them from playing darts."

"That doesn't answer my question though. Why is it such a bad idea?"

"The best example for this rule would be about six months ago when the Commander was named Acting General for a month."

* * *

 _Six Months ago; Ten hours before the Sabaac game_

Captain Rex stood at attention in the docking bay with Fives and Coric; they were waiting for General Kenobi's ship to dock.

"I don't understand sir, why we're here. Where's the General and the Commander? Shouldn't they be the welcoming committee?" Fives complained. Rex stifled an irritated sigh. He would have rubbed the bridge of his nose two but that act was impossible with the helmet on.

"The Commander is on deck with Admiral Yoularen and the General had to take a call from Master Yoda. Without them present we are the officers in charge which means we are the welcoming committee."

"The Commander isn't on the bridge." Coric interrupted.

Rex's back straighten in alarm "Coric what do you mean she's not on the bridge? That's where she was headed."

"She might have gone to the bridge sir but on my way here I saw her. She was heading towards med bay wanting to check on Appo and Longshot, shes really worried about the injuries they got from last week's battle."

Rex sighed in relief "At least she's not causing trouble."

"The Commander doesn't cause trouble all the time Rex." Fives piped into the conversation.

"Not for the battalion maybe; but for me, she's always causing trouble. She's worse than Skywalker sometimes."

"Oh stop fake whining you wouldn't want things to be different; what would you do with yourself if you didn't have those two running around causing havoc."

Rex was about to retort but at that moment General Kenobi's ship landed and everyone snapped to attention. Rex watched as the General and Commander Cody made their way down the gangplank and made their way towards them.

"Captain Rex my good friend. Wheres Anakin and Ahsoka?" Kenobi asked. His voice sounded commanding but his eyes were filled with mirth.

"The General had an urgent call he had to take from master Yoda and Commander Ahsoka should be on the bridge." Rex stated clearly before mumbling under his breath "hopefully". Apparently, Kenobi heard the last part and his eyebrow quirked up with amusement.

"I don't understand how your still sane Rex; dealing with those two reckless shenanigans every day" With an absent-minded pat on the back Kenobi walked off in search of his former padawan leaving Cody with the rest of the group.

"So do you know what's going on? General Kenobi had us rush over here with no briefing what so ever." Cody asked business first as usual.

"I don't know yet but Skywalker has been talking to master Yoda for a long time. We should know something soon." Rex replied. His friend nodded his head in acknowledgment and the group walked out of the hanger towards the interior of the ship. Rex and Cody quickly fell behind Fives and Coric. The two caught each other up on recent missions and battalion changes.

"So have you been thrown off of any more walls lately Rex?" Cody teased.

"Why the fek did I even tell you about that? It's been three years damn it; let it go."

"So what crazy and reckless stuff have your General and Commander been getting into lately?"

"Besides getting themselves almost killed in battle every three minutes because they are reckless? Since the Commander has been found and brought back things have been quiet lately." As soon as lately came out of Rex's mouth a loud crash could be heard from the room ahead of them along with the sounds of vod cursing and the Commanders laughter. "Well, things were quiet."

Rex and Cody went into the room to see Ahsoka rolled in a ball laughing hysterically, Denal covered in water and Ace hanging upside down; his foot caught in a rope connected to the ceiling.

"Do I even want to know what happened in here?" Rex asked startling the group. At the sound of his voice, Ahsoka picked herself up off the ground and tried to shake off her laughter.

"Rex!" Ahsoka greeted the Captain excitedly before turning towards Cody and flinging her arms around the surprised fellow Commander. "Cody! It's so good to see you again, does this mean Master Kenobi is here yet? I feel like haven't seen you guys in months."

Cody awkwardly hugged the exuberant Jedi back while pulling away at the same time not comfortable with the situation. Every time he was around the girl his head went spinning; she just wasn't like other Jedi and it was hard to forget that she wasn't one of them and Cody didn't like that feeling. He preferred everybody to stick to the stations they were given.

Rex seeing how uncomfortable his vod was decided to save Cody by prying the Torgurtan out his arms grabbing her shoulders and spinning her to face himself.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on here and why you weren't at the docking bay to greet General Kenobi?" Rex asked sternly but without any anger. There was a loud thump behind them as Ace fell to the ground but the two ignored it.

"After leaving the bridge and med bay I got caught up with these to di'kuts and we started talking about my adventure with the Trandoshan hunters and one of the traps they tried to use against us." Rex paled at Ahsoka's words. He preferred not to think about how he almost lost her forever two weeks ago and he knew Skywalker felt the same way; becoming even more overprotective his padawan than usual. "They wanted a demonstration so I rung one up. It's not my fault they accidentally sprung it." Ahsoka finished explaining.

Before Rex could even think about saying something in return all three of their comms went off. Cody answered his first. They were summoned to the briefing room.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood around a dark holo table, their faces stern. Obi-Wan began the briefing.

"Our new mission is a complicated one. We have been asked to take a three-person team to recon and infiltrate a small separatist powered moon that could hold the key to taking out a large portion of the droid army. Yet at the same time, there have been large movements of their army heading towards Alderaan."

Anakin took over, turning on the holo table and pressed buttons until it showed the moon they would be going to. "After much deliberation with Master Yoda, I've come with a plan. Because of certain factors that will be discussed later, this mission will take about a standard galactic month to complete and both Obi-Wan and myself are needed on the moon. Rex due to your skills and quick thinking we would like you to join as the third person."

"Yes, sir. What about Alderaan and the fleet though?"

"I'm glad you asked that. After much discussion with Master Yoda, it has been decided that for the next month the 501st and the 212th will be merged together with Master Plo Koon and the 104th battalion. Snips, you are being promoted to Acting General in our absence. Cody, you are her second in command. I want you to take good care of my padawan."

The room was filled with silence as Anakin finished talking. The implications of what he was saying soaking into their brains.

"Acting General? Masters, you trust me enough to be acting General?" Ahsoka asked voice wavering with shock.

"We feel you are ready for the responsibility young one, you have learned much over the years. The council has faith in you." Obi-Wan commended with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't have offered up the proposal to the council if I didn't think you were ready. We have faith in you too. I have faith in you. That being said though, Obi-Wan, Rex and I are going to be gone for a month and I want you protected. I just got you back snips and I'm not losing you again. While we are gone you are to have personal bodyguards with you at all times while planetside."

"What!" Ahsoka screeched at the top of her lungs.

The argument over Ahsoka's safety had begun.

* * *

Rex and Cody sat in the officers' lounge nursing some Corellian Whiskey that Cody had on hand thanks you Kenobi always having several bottles with him at all times. Their minds were still in the briefing room, weighing heavy with everything that happened. The Resolute was in transit to Coruscant merge the three fleets and resupply before they headed out on the mission. They figured it would take another four hours to get there.

"One month."

"One month."

"It's going to be a kriffing long month."

"Long we can handle but everything else..."

"If anything happens"

"Nothing will"

"Good"

"Another glass?"

"Force yes."

Ahsoka sauntered into the room and headed towards the two men, she flopped down in the seat between them and banged her head onto the table.

"Give me some." She commanded, never lifting her head off of the table while holding her hand out for a glass.

"Sir I don't think that would be wise." Cody admonished.

Ahsoka lifted her head off the table and looked at Cody blankly. "First don't call me sir we are off duty its Ahsoka. Second, if you are worried about my age or what Skyguy and Master Kenobi will say don't. I've been old enough to drink for the past few years and I've gone out to bars with them several times. It won't turn me into a homicidal maniac like caff; even though I may kill Skyguy in his sleep. Haven't decided yet. Body Guards for flying fek's sakes! Overprotective ass. Give me a glass." She ranted. Cody looked at her with an overly concerned expression, as he was about to object Rex poured a glass and pushed towards the obviously frustrated girl. Ahsoka gulped the glass down in one shot and held it out for more. "Thanks, Rexster I needed that." Ahsoka hummed Happily as she downed her second glass, this time slower. Rex poured her a third one.

"I could tell. No more after this one though lil'un, I don't want you to get drunk. Go slower on this one."

"No promises; besides I'm a Jedi. It takes a lot more than three measly glasses to get us drunk."

"I'm sure your right but for my sanity no more. Besides if you do decide to kill the General in a drunken rage I refuse to let be on record that we were on the ones that helped. Even if its indirectly. This is solely for my benefit, not yours."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Rex's plea. "Always looking out for your own shebs aren't you Rexster."

"Always," Rex confirmed with a smile

"Ugh fine." Ahsoka relented before she took a small sip of the whiskey, nursing it slowly. "So.." Her voice trailed off leaving the conversation open.

After a few tense seconds of awkward silence, Cody finally spoke up "So your officially Acting General."

Ahsoka groaned and put her head on the table again. Cody and Rex looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the tantrum Ahsoka was having. Rex started to pat Ahsoka's shoulder in comfort.

"Come on lil'un being Acting General is a huge honor. It shows just how much Skywalker and the Jedi council trust you."

"Other Generals don't need a personal team of bodyguards. I'm going to be with Master Plo Koon and I'm surrounded by three battalions but I still need bodyguards apparently. I'm not a youngling anymore and I haven't been for a while now"

"The General is just worried about you. Losing you like that it was...I've never seen him like that before and I don't want to. Besides I agree with him." Rex told her.

Ahsoka glared at Rex who just calmly looked back. "You too! Why?"

"Because I won't be there to protect you," Rex said plainly. His eyes spoke more than his words and after a few seconds, Ahsoka looked away. Dropping her argument for the moment.

The group settled into a heavy silence each worried about the next month. Finally, Cody had enough of the silence and feeling like a third wheel. "Darts anyone?" He asked while getting up and grabbing the darts from the board.

"Sure why not," Rex said.

"Why not. I'm game."

The three surrounded the dartboard grabbing darts and calling out their first numbers. Double 20, single 18 and so forth. After a few rounds the group had loosened up; the mission no longer on their minds.

"I bet you can't hit the bullseyes while standing behind the bar." Ahsoka taunted Cody who was boasting about being able to hit the bullseye anytime from anywhere. The fellow Commander looked at the Togrutan sizing her up. The two stood toe to toe before Cody turned away and started to walk behind the bar.

"You're on." He called out right before he took aim and threw the dart sinking it into the bullseye perfectly. He looked at Ahsoka with a smug grin.

"Easy shot, anybody could make that." She scoffed not in impressed.

"Oh really? Then why don't you try to make it."

"I'll not only make the shot but I'll do it blindfolded." Ahsoka boasted. She walked up to the board took the darts out of them and grabbed a rag from her belt and handed it to Rex. "Tie this for me would you."

"A few drinks and you guys already causing trouble," Rex mumbled while taking the rag out of Ahsoka's hands. He spun her around to where she wasn't facing him and carefully placed it over eyes and gently tying it behind her head. He patted her between her montrals signaling that he was done and Ahsoka confidently walked towards the bar.

At the bar, Ahsoka turned around and let the dart fly. The second she heard it sink in she yanked off the blindfold with a triumphant smile. She looked at the dart which was sunk into the bullseye rather deeply. "Beat that Cody." She taunted sarcastically with a hand on her hip knowing she won the game.

Cody looked between the dart and the feisty Jedi Commander. Fire lit behind his eyes as he smiled darkly. "If you can hit the triple nineteen from behind that pillar over there without looking I will personally help you pull off a prank against General Kenobi and get away with it."

"And If I don't make the shot?"

"I refuse to be a part of your personal detail."

Ahsoka grabbed the darts once again, looked at the dartboard than moved behind the pillar. Her hand was held out in an uncomfortable position as she took aim and threw. Ahsoka walked out from behind the pillar up to the dartboard appraising her work.

"It looks like your helping me prank Master Kenobi Cody." Ahsoka grinned.

"You cheated! You used your Jedi senses to make that shot!" Cody objected not wanting to believe she made an impossible shot.

"No Jedi powers needed. That was all me and something called skill." Ahsoka smiled and batted her eyes which made Cody even more frustrated. "I am after all one of the best shots in the battalion."

"Do you even know how to hold a blaster?" Cody asked snidely.

"You honestly think I can be a Commander for four years, be surrounded by gunfire every day and not know how to use a blaster?" Ahsoka demanded. Her markings going pale. "Why don't we go to the shooting range and I can show you just how good I am with one."

Cody held out his hand mockingly. "Lead the way." Ahsoka spun on her heel and stomped out the lounge. Rex watched the exchange in silence. Debating if he should stop things before they got too out of hand. Yet at the same time why not watch and see how it all played out. The two were going to be together for the next month and they needed to get used to each other and what better way than this.

On the way to the shooting range, the terms were settled. Rex would be the referee, and if Cody won he not only wouldn't be her bodyguard but he would also get first call in all bollo ball bets for the next month. If Ahsoka won Cody would help her prank Kenobi and Commander Wolffe.

The group entered the shooting range which was occupied by Fives, Hardcase and Echo. The three men saw the group entered and gave a brief salute before going back to their business.

"You made the rules so you get to pick the weapon, Cody," Ahsoka said. Cody walked away to the weapons wall without replying. Rex leaned against a wall and Fives, Echo and Hardcase surrounded him wanting to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Echo asked.

"Cody doesn't believe that Ahsoka is one of the best shots in the battalion so they are having a friendly competition to see who is the better shot."

"There is no such thing like a friendly competition when the Commander is involved," Hardcase muttered making the others laugh.

"Doesn't he know that you were the one that trained her," Fives stated.

"Nope." Rex smiled proudly.

"Knowing the Commander the stakes are high."

"If Cody loses he is to be one of Commander Ahsoka's bodyguards for the next month."

"Commanders bodyguard? I accept! No one will get close to her as long as I'm breathing." Hardcase exclaimed enthusiastically full of conviction. Fives and Echo looked at each other before also volunteering for the job. Rex just nodded his head in acceptance. They were the men he was going to pick anyways, their loyalty towards the little Commander as they called her sometimes was borderline reverence. They loved her and would do anything for her.

"So why aren't you trying to stop the bet?" Fives asked.

"Because it will be fun."

"Rexster get over here Cody finally decided on a weapon!" Ahsoka yelled from across the room. The men joined a calm and relaxed Ahsoka and a smug Cody. Both were holding DC-15A blaster rifles.

"Remember whoever hits dead center or closest to dead center ten times out of twenty shots wins," Rex stated.

Cody watched as Ahsoka checked her rifle, making sure her pack was full, all the parts in their correct place and safety was off. All of which she did in a few seconds."You do know which end the bolts come out from right?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Cody's statement before lifting the gun up and getting in position "Are you ready?"

"Are you? That rifle has a bit of kick I don't want you to get hurt." Cody's thinly veiled sarcasm was responded to by laughter from the men. Rex stayed silent with a smirk on his face.

"Ahsoka no use of the force." Rex reminded.

"As if I actually need it."

"Begin."

The sounds of fire echoed throughout the room. In less than ten seconds they were done. Cody smiled triumphantly while Ahsoka was a perfect picture of a serene Jedi. No emotion showed on her face what so ever; but her eyes were sparkling with amusement. Rex pushed a button and Cody's practice sheet came flying towards them. Hardcase, Fives and Echo crowded around it appraising the work

"Twelve shots in the center, five in the second ring and the rest in the outer rings." Hardcase bellowed. Rex pushed the button again and Ahsoka's sheet came rushing towards them. Once again the men surrounded the sheet. "Four in the outer rings, two in the second ring the rest in the center."

Rex stared at the sheets with a deep frown. "Lil'un I thought I taught you better than this." Rex scolded with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Your right, I need to practice more, I'm pretty rusty with the rifle not having used it since I first learned how." Ahsoka sighed in disappointment as she looked at her work. She really was rusty.

"Winner is Ahsoka," Rex stated making Cody splutter in astonishment.

"How? She even told me when I was picking out the weapons she only held it once!"

Rex just shrugged at his friend making Cody even more irritated.

"She had to use the force."

"Nope, and if I used the force all of them would be dead center."

"I want a rematch. I don't believe you."

"Same gun or do you want to pick something different?" Ahsoka asked. Cody just stomped over to the gun rack again to pick out their next weapon.

"This is going to take a while," Rex mumbled which made everyone laugh.

"At least it will be entertaining." Echo said while plopping himself on the floor.

"What are you doing Echo?"

"Getting comfortable. What are you doing Hardcase?"

"Isn't there a rule against sitting down in the gun range? Better yet, shouldn't you be citing that rule instead of breaking it"

"There is but we are off duty and if Rex isn't going to tell me to get up then I'm not going to."

"Whatever," Hardcase said in defeat before sitting on the floor himself. Fives quickly followed him. Rex looked at the three men sitting on the ground with an eyebrow quirked up before turning around ignoring them.

"So why does Ahsoka need bodyguards?"

"No clue, I forgot to ask."

"The Captain seems relaxed for once."

"I was passing by the officers' lounge earlier; he and Cody were downing shots like nobodies business."

"It must have been a bad day than"

"Nah I don't think so. If it was a bad day they wouldn't be in here betting against Ahsoka."

"Got a point there. But only Cody is betting against her Rex is the referee"

"Rex is to smart to bet against Ahsoka"

The men's conversation was cut off by the sound of gunfire. Cody chose the DC-15S blaster carbine. After several seconds and much cussing from the 212th Commander Ahsoka was again declared the winner.

"Again!"

"Cody I think our point was proven. I'm a good shot."

"Yeah let it ago man you lost the bet." Fives interrupted which earned him a glare from all three Commanding officers.

"Who taught you to shoot you like that? The only other clone that good is.." Cody stopped mid-sentence and turned towards Rex. "You! You taught her!"

"Yep, she's even almost better than me on really good days with duel pistols"

"So Cody, you ready to be my bodyguard?"

"I don't believe this. Rex taught you. But being a good shot doesn't mean anything"

"Are you suggesting another bet?" Ahsoka asked eagerly with maybe too much glee in her voice.

"We're going back to playing darts."

"What's the new rules?"

"three hundred credits. I bet three hundred credits."

"Where are you going to get three hundred credits?"

"Don't worry about that, instead worry about how you're going to get three hundred credits after I win."

* * *

The group had found themselves back in the lounge surrounding the dart board Cody took another shot of whiskey before picking the darts up and throwing them. As Cody threw the darts Ahsoka poured herself some whiskey also. Right before she could take a sip Rex, who wasn't even looking at her grabbed the glass from her hand and put it back on the table.

"No more."

"Ah come on Rex It will be fairer to Cody if I'm buzzed."

Rex chuckled "Cody is still sober lil'un he's just frustrated, the man has a competitive streak almost worse than yours and he hates to lose."

"He's still sober? I've never seen him like this though."

"That's because Cody puts duty first at all times, especially around Jedi."

"So why is he loosing up around me now? I'm still a Jedi."

"Hmf, you and Skywalker are not like most Jedi, if it wasn't for the lightsabers and the use of the force its hard to forget your not one of us. No, it's because he thinks of you as one of us even if he won't admit it."

Ahsoka stared at Rex eyes shining with a wavering hope "He thinks of me as vod?"

Rex looked at the orange Torgurtan and smiled a soft smile that he only used for her. "No, not vod. Vod'ika, just like Torrent Company and most of the 501st. Your family lil'un."

Cody walked over to the two and passed Ahsoka the darts. It was her turn. Before Ahsoka could throw her first dart Kix ran into the room, skidding to a stop and bumped his hip into the table which caused him to curse loudly.

"I heard from Longshot that the Commanders were playing against each other. I had to see for myself."

"How did Longshot find out?"

"Hardcase told him."

Ahsoka threw the darts hitting the bullseye every time. Soon they were doing trick shots more elaborate than the last. Hanging upside down from the ceiling, doing a flip as they were throwing it, jumping from tables and so on.

Cody was on a bollo ball for his next shot but lost his balance falling backward, the dart flew out of his hands and towards the face of an unsuspecting Fives. The dart was about to hit Fives eye when the buzz of a lightsaber was heard. Ahsoka's blade was millimeters away from his face blocking the dart at the last moment. Before anyone could blink more or less figure out what just happened Ahsoka's saber was once again off and in her holster.

"That's enough, you two are done, If anyone tries another trick shot I'm shooting them before they kill someone." Kix snapped. Both Cody and Ahsoka looked ashamed, knowing their game was getting out of hand.

"Where's Rex?" Ahsoka asked curiously just noticing that the Captain was gone.

"He got a comm from the General. Put me in charge your game."

Ahsoka and Cody stood awkwardly as everyone left the room now that fun was over. Soon it was just the two of them. Their gazes met, they grinned and started to laugh like idiots.

"I still won't be beaten, kid."

"Keep telling yourself that Cody. In the meantime, I promise I will try not to give you to hard of a time for the next month."

"I still don't understand how Rex isn't crazy dealing with you every day."

"Rexster learned a long time ago if you can't beat them join them. Besides, don't tell Skyguy this but Rex is the one that helped me prank Senator Amidala when we were on Naboo getting over the blue shadow virus."

"That was you two? When General Kenobi found out about that incident we didn't believe it."

"We were off duty for a month and were told that we weren't allowed to do anything besides 'recuperate' or we would get court-martialed. We got bored after the first day sitting in medical."

"It doesn't surprise me. Rex has always been a joker, even on Kamino he was pulling pranks."

"You'll have to tell me about them sometime."

"Only if you win our next bet."

"You're on. One more trick shot?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Whoever can hit the board while riding wraith blindfolded wins."

* * *

Admiral Yoularen had a stressful day. He was informed of what would be happening over the next month and his nerves were skyrocketing. Ahsoka as Acting General. The padawan was an amazing fighter and tactician, she put the safety of the men before anything else but she was just as bad, even worse than Skywalker and twice as reckless. Hopefully, with master Plo Koon also merging his battalion with the others things wouldn't be too bad. Everyone knew just how much respect and admiration Ahsoka had for the Jedi Master that found her and brought her to the temple.

Admiral Yoularen was heading towards the officer's lounge. His mind was set on having a nice cup of herbal Aldaaren tea and a slice of the shuura fruit rolls that he saved from the last time he was planetside on Coruscant. He barely entered the room when he was tackled and thrown to the ground by Ahsoka at the same time a dart flew over their heads.

"Hey Admiral sorry about that, Wraith jumped at the last second and Cody's aim was thrown off because of it."

"What is your demon pet doing in the lounge Ahsoka!"

"We were playing darts."

"Darts!" Yoularen shrieked some more as Wraith bounded up to her 'friend' and licked his face. Ahsoka and Cody laughed.

"You may be able to beat me at darts but I bet you can't beat me in a round of Sabaac."

"You're on. The second we're off duty planet side we're playing."

"Its a deal."

"No, its a bet."

Rex entered the room the second Ahsoka finished talking. He looked at the Admiral screaming while Wraith chased him and the look of determination on Cody and Ahsokas faces.

"Do I want to know what happened in here?" Rex asked warily

"Probably not," Ahsoka said with a shrug, Cody just nodded in confirmation and Rex internally groaned.

"What's the bet between the two of you now?"

"A friendly game of Sabaac once we're done with our duties planetside. You want to join in?" Cody challenged.

Rex looked from his best friend to his Commander, both of them were smiling at each other. Ahsoka looked at Rex and smirked.

"Come on Rexster a friendly sabaac could be fun." Rex smiled. How to shoot a blaster wasn't the only thing Rex taught Ahsoka and the girl was a card shark out for blood.

"Why not, I haven't played in a while it might be fun."


	8. Rule 13

CHAPTER 8: Rule 13, Never Try to Hit on or Flirt With the Commander

Flare sat in the mess hall with Kix, Longshot, Denal and Tup. It had been almost five months since he was beaten senselessly by the Commander and was shown the hard way why everyone respected her so much. After being put in her detail for several battles Flare freely admitted he was wrong. He still refused to put up with her antics and thought the rules were stupid but he respected her as a soldier and as his Commander.

He watched as Ahsoka came into the mess hall with Hardcase, Tubs, and Ace. The group having a very animated conversation as they stood in line. It was after they sat down across the mess hall when he heard it.

"Damn, that's the Commander they were telling us about yesterday?"

"Yep, that's her. Apparently she just got back from being planetside."

"Who knew our new Commander would be so hot."

"Personally I'm more into human girls but you got a point."

Flare got visibly pissed off the more he heard causing Denal to look at him with concern. Gritting his teeth and barely controlling himself Flare motioned his head towards the group. After a few seconds Denal kicked everybody's legs under the table and motioned for them to listen in also. After a minute everyone was pissed off as they listened in.

"I heard she visits the bunks a lot."

"She can visit my bunk at any time if you know what I mean."

"Di'kut, like she would go for your ugly face."

"Well according to that one rule maybe she has a thing for the Captain. What was it again? The Captain and Commanders businesses is theirs and theirs alone."

Across the mess, someone said something to make Ahsoka laugh loudly. The shinnies 'conversation' stopped for a second before they continued.

"Well if its true the Captain is one lucky bastard."

"I bet things get really interesting between the two. I heard Jedi have certain _skills_ that most other life forms only dream of."

Flare didn't know what to think. He was on autopilot, his vision red. He looked at his brothers and saw they were all wearing the same expression he was. "I'm going to kill them." He hissed while standing up.

He didn't even get one step away before Longshot grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "Not yet, we're not going to touch them." Longshot whispered as he forced Flare to sit back down.

"Why the frik not! What they're saying its,"

"We know Flare and we'll deal with it. Just not the way you think." Kix stated calmly. Flare looked at the group confused. When he had issues with the Commander and was trying to convince everyone she was useless he was thrown into a boxing ring with her and was almost knocked unconscious. Twice. He had also lost a few teeth that day too from how hard he fell on the mat.

"What's the difference? You guys tried to kill me right away after all the stupid stuff I said about her, so why aren't you killing them? What they're saying is way worse than whatever I thought or said."

Denal shook his head, "The difference is you thought the Commander was useless, didn't know how to fight. We knew the best way to prove you wrong was to throw you in the ring with her. What they're saying is different. So we need to deal with it differently."

"So what are we going to do? Tell the General and Captain?"

Longshot shuddered at Flare's suggestion. "I wouldn't wish that type of painful death on my worst enemy. If those two found out the whole cruiser would be painted in blood. You don't understand yet just how much the General cares for his padawan."

"Have you ever heard about String?" Tup asked Flare.

Flare thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Who's String?"

"Exactly," Tup explained, "Not even we know what happened to him. He was talking about all of these things he was going to do to the Commander in earshot of the General. We know the Captain barely stopped the General from murdering the bastard. After the General calmed down enough to tell the Captain what happened the Captain also got enraged. All we know is String was no longer with us after that. Whether he is alive or dead is still a mystery."

Flare felt a shudder go through him. "Fek, I got off easy. So, if we aren't going to tell the General and the Captain then what are we going to do about them?"

Before anyone could answer Flare's question Generals Skywalker and Kenobi came into the mess hall followed by Commander Cody and Captain Rex.

"Well fek," Denal mumbled. Flare looked at everyone else at his table and saw they were all wearing the same expression. "There's nothing we can do now except clean up the mess that follows. Kix, you got a medkit on standby?"

"I'm off duty! Of course, I don't have a medkit on me...but I might have a bacta patch or two." With that being said, the group drifted into silence and prepared to watch the show.

The shinnies, still in their own little world were still talking about the Commander, each thing more vulgar than the last. _What the fek did the long necks do to these guy's batch that is making them like this?_ Flare thought with growing disgust. Sure, vod were known to be wild and sometimes vulgar when on leave, especially when they hit the clubs and got some drinks in them. But that was off duty and they never talked about women the way these shinnies were talking. What was surprising Flare the most though was apparently the Commander hadn't even heard any part of the conversation that was taking place at all. The little he knew about Torgrutan anatomy their montrals acted like super ears and they could supposedly hear things over a mile away once they were completely grown.

Cody was the one that acted first. His head tilted towards the shinnies and after a few seconds his fork dropped from his hand landing on his plate with a _clink;_ Kenobi, who was sitting across from Cody looked at his Commander questionably. Cody tried to shake his head in a nonconcerned matter but it was too late. Obi Wan's Jedi instincts automatically sensed what was wrong. Within a split second his attitude changed from concerned to murderous. After that, it was hard for Skywalker and Rex not to notice something was going on. After a couple more seconds and loud laughing from the shinnies all of the commanding crews from both the 501st and 212th were seething with rage and ready to kill.

It was hard for Flare to tell who moved first. Next thing he knew the shinnies table was thrown across the room with the force and the shinnies hanging in the air gasping wildly. Rex had blasters trained on the group and Cody had apparently pulled out a Vibro knife from nowhere.

"Why don't you repeat what you just said to my face." Skywalker seethed. Flare would swear up and down till his dying day that smoke was literally coming out of the Generals ears and his eyes were turning red in his anger. Now, normally when Skywalker got out of control Kenobi or even Rex would calm him down; but all of them shared Skywalker's expression.

"We..were..just.." The clone could barely speak before he was force thrown against the ceiling and dropped to the floor before being held in mid-air once again.

Flare looked around the room to see the rest of his brothers had formed a silent ring around the commotion. Some had confused faces, others who apparently caught on to what was going on looked just as murderous as he knew he and his table did. Yet none of his vod had as much blood lust in their eyes as the Commanding crew. From the corner of his eye, Flare saw Ahsoka skirt around the edges of the group and make her way towards her masters and friends. Concern and worry were written all over her face. Flare completely forgot that she was even in the mess hall still.

"Masters, Cody, Rex. What's going on?" Ahsoka asked her voice had the gentle tone one took when trying to get a wild animal to calm down. It wasn't until she was standing right in front of Skywalker and placed a hand on his shoulder that he acknowledged his padawan.

Skywalker managed a pained and extremely fake smile before speaking through clenched teeth "It's nothing snips. Why don't you go to the bridge with the Admiral, we'll be there shortly."

Ahsoka violently shook her head before looking towards Rex. Rex would tell her what was going on. Rex always told her what was wrong. Rex sensed her eyes looking at him and he winced before his grasp tightened on his blasters even more. "Do what you master says lil'un," he said with a forced calm tone.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers, Ahsoka decided to take the petty route. She sat on the floor in front of the men, legs crossed and arms folded with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. She could be just as stubborn and bull-headed as the rest of them and wasn't going anywhere until she had answers.

It was Kenobi who broke first. He loosened the force hold that he had on the men before turning towards the little Commander. Heated rage was in every word he spoke "These men are going to be transferred to another division and soon. Maybe we'll turn them over to the 104th battalion."

Cody chuckled darkly at that before putting his Vibro blade away. "The Wolf Pack would tear them to pieces."

"Why send them to the Wolf Pack when the walls here need a fresh new coat of 'paint'." Skywalker spat. His force gripped tightened on them even more as a new wave of anger flashed over his body.

Ahsoka had enough of the men debating in between themselves. "What the flying fek is going on!" She screamed.

Building up more courage than he ever had to use in his life (and that's saying something when you're on the front lines almost every other day) Flare spoke up. "Commander Tano, these 'men' have been saying some...things that are less than respectful. The Generals are just wanting to take out the trash."

Ahsoka stared at Flare, blinking slowly trying to understand what he was saying. When everything clicked in her brain tears started welling in her eyes, she clamped a hand over her mouth and her shoulders were heaving up and down. Rex looked away from the 'walking dead men' as he saw the little commander break down, after a few seconds of looking between the men and the Commander he holstered his blasters. He walked over to the Commander who for all pretenses looked like she was sobbing. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and that was what broke her. Ahsoka fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Skywalker looked over at his padawan like she grew a second head, Rex was wearing the same expression. "Do you even know what's going on here snips?" Skywalker shouted at her. Ahsoka looked up at her master before laughing even harder.

"Oh, guys. You're getting all murderous and everything because of what they were saying about me." Ahsoka shook her head, ashamed of her friends. "You guys don't have to defend me or my honor. I'm a big girl and know how to defend myself. Besides I was going to handle it."

"And just how were you going to handle a situation like this young one?" Kenobi asked calmly, all of his anger spent. His tone took on the one he had on the battlefield. It was no longer Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the mess hall but the man they called the 'negotiator'.

Ahsoka smirked. The well known devious glint shining in her eyes spelled trouble. It was the same look she had when she was about to prank someone or execute another crazy and reckless battle plan.

"Trust me." She said. She walked over to Skywalker and placed a calming hand on his shoulder once again. She didn't move until he was looking at her, his anger calming down. "Trust me." She said again. With great reluctance, Skywalker let go of his force hold and the shinnies dropped to the floor. After a few seconds of frozen terror, seeing that their lives were no longer in immediate danger they picked themselves off of the floor and ran out of the mess hall. "NO ONE, you here me, NO ONE is to follow them. That is a direct order." Ahsoka commanded the rest of the men in the mess. After a few more tense seconds of Ahsoka glaring at everyone and making sure they followed her order she sat back down at her table with Hardcase, Ace, and Tubs and continued to eat as if nothing happened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Anakin and Rex were trying to slip by unnoticed to finish what they started. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before grabbing them with the force and pulling them back. "Uh uh, you two aren't going anywhere. Sit down and eat."

Neither man moved but after a few seconds under Ahsoka's glare they surrendered and sat down. Both pouting like younglings not getting their way.

"Snips"

"Lil'un"

They spoke at the same time but after another glare from Ahsoka, they fell silent. Two plates of food were placed in front of them magically and they started to eat. Even if the motions were more mechanical than anything else.

Seeing that the show was over vod started to file out of the mess hall. All of them angry but also scared of pissing off the Commander.

After a little while Flare and his group got up and also left. "Well, that was intense," Flare said when they were in the corridors and it was safe to speak. His vod looked at him like he was crazy before they all started laughing. Saying that the situation was intense was a vast understatement.

* * *

For days nothing happened. No physical action was taken against the shinnies though their workload 'suddenly' increased and they barely had time to sleep more or less talk and eat. Not that anyone would talk to them anyway. Every man in the 501st was pissed off at them and they started to understand why rule 13 was in place.

It wasn't until almost two standards weeks had passed when the Commander finally struck. Everyone was sleeping when it happened. A hand slammed down on their mouths waking them up and stopping them from screaming. Before they could figure out was going on they were tied up and carried out of their bunks. Successfully kidnapped. They felt a needle prick their necks and the world went black.

When they woke up they were in the hold of a cargo ship. Hands tied behind their backs and gags were in their mouths. They looked at each other fear in their eyes and they knew. It would have been better if the Generals and Captain Rex killed them in the mess hall. Whatever was coming for them was going to be worse than any battlefield. On their heads were giant bows and wolf ears headbands. At their feet was a sign saying. ' _here are_ _the gifts I was promising you guys. Tell Wolffe they need 'special attention'. Take care- Wolf Pup (ankle_ bitter)'

It looked like their former Commander took to General Kenobi's idea and sent them to the 104th. They weren't in 501st for very long and so they didn't know all of the gossips. It was a well-known fact that the 501st and 212th were close and worked missions together a lot because the Jedi Generals were friends and General Skywalker used to be General Kenobi's padawan. From some of the senior officers, they heard about how the Commander also had a special relationship with the 104th and something about being very close friends with Commander Wolffe though they couldn't understand how or why. But apparently the rumors were true and they were now they were gifts to one of the most feared Clone Commanders. The rumors surrounding Wolffe were just plain scary. It was debatable on who was more lethal on the battlefield Wolffe or Rex. Though Rex was a lot nicer off of the battlefield than Wolffe would ever be. After seeing Rex's anger at what they said about the Commander they almost pissed themselves thinking about what would happen to them when Wolffe got hold of them.

They didn't have to wait long. Before they knew it the doors opened, they squinted at the bright light that was shining down on them.

"Hey, someone go get the Commander. The package he was waiting for from the 501st is here!" Someone yelled across the hangar bay. Another clone jumped into the hold and started to lift the men onto their feet and pushing them out of the shuttle.

The shinnies looked around at their new surroundings, everywhere they turned there was a member of the wolf pack. Some of the pack glared at them while others shook their heads before getting back to work. They could the vod mumbling among themselves something along the lines of 'poor bastards, and those fekkin di'kuts, they deserve what's coming for them. Disgracing the ankle-biter like that.'

Two sets of footfall could be heard throughout the hanger and everyone fell silent. In walked General Plo Koon, with his hands behind his back and Commander Wolffe. The two were in conversation and Wolffe said something that made the General laugh. When they got up to the shinnies no trace of amusement was in the mannerisms.

General Plo Koon reached out a tugged on one of the bows atop of their heads. "I see my little friends' sense of humor hasn't gone away."

"Well, the ankle biter is a padawan underneath Skywalker. Everyone knows you either grow a sense of humor or go insane when you're under his command." Wolffe remarked dryly.

"Well said Commander, well said," Koon chuckled before turning towards the men. "When Kenobi called and briefed me on the situation I couldn't believe it. Then Ahsoka called me and here we are," Plo Koon shook his head in disappointment before turning back to Wolffe. "I'm needed on the bridge. I take it you can handle things from here Wolffe?"

Wolffe popped his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Yes sir, I'll make sure things are all sorted out. The pack hasn't had any new chew toys in a while." General Plo Koon walked away and the shinnies were left alone with Wolffe. He stared at them, is blind seeing into their very souls it seemed like. Slowly the rest of the pack surrounded them. One of the men gulped in fear. Oh, gods, why didn't the Commander just let Skywalker and the rest of the group kill them. "So, I heard you men have been disrespecting the little ankle biter. If that wasn't bad enough all ready, you guys apparently had to shove your heads even further up your shebs and disrespect her in front of the rest of the Commanding crew."

Boost interrupted Wolffe earning a glare that was promptly ignored. "The Jedi have a rule of no attachments, but that doesn't mean they don't have feelings. They can feel anger, love, protectiveness. Skywalker and Kenobi are very protective of Ahsoka and love her like a little sister. Now, the rule of no attachments does not apply to our troops. All of the 501st are extremely attached to their 'little commander'; and so is the 212th and us here at the 104th. See here, our General was the one that found the ankle-biter and brought her to the temple which in some terms makes him her father; and the wolf pack considers the General as our Alpha, our brother. So the way I see things. You've pissed off the ankle biters Father, brothers, and uncles. Not to mention her personal protectors which is Torrent Crew and Captain Rex. In conclusion. Your dead men."

Wolffe stepped in front of Boost once again and chuckled darkly. The shinnies looked at each other in fear once again before...

* * *

Flare sat a table in the mess hall talking with Commander Ahsoka and Hardcase when the General came up and sat with them.

"So snips, it's been over a month. You never did tell me or Rex what you did with those men." Skywalker said. Ever since the shinnies that were disrespecting the commander mysteriously disappeared over a month ago the General would not stop asking the Commander what happened to them. Everyone was curious about how the Commander decided to punish them but she wasn't telling. They knew that Hardcase, Tubs, and Ace helped with whatever she did but they weren't talking either. They didn't even crack underneath Rex's glare and threats from Kix. Saying they were on strict orders from the Commander not to tell.

"Skyguy, you got to let go. I told you I would take care of it and I did. I thought you said you trusted me."

"But...they said...and I...I mean...Come on snips," The General was flustered, dramatically waving his arms about.

Ahsoka looked at her master completely unimpressed with his tantrum. "Master, if you don't stop asking I'll tell Master Kenobi what you did the other week."

Skywalker stopped mid-tantrum and stared at his padawan in shock. "You wouldn't." he gasped.

"Yes, I will," Ahsoka answered smirking, getting the evil glint in her eye again before turning around and eating her food; pointedly ignoring the General before he huffed and got up to leave. "So Flare, we were only in the ring together that one time and I was wondering if you would like to have another round."

Flare remembered his so-called fight with the Commander and winced. He was cocky and self-assured then, but now that he knew what he was facing maybe he stood a small chance of lasting more than ten seconds. "Sure, why not. It might be fun."

"Oh, this will be so much fun." Ahsoka squealed. "Next rotation, I'll see you in the ring."

"Agreed," Flare answered. The little Commander grinned before finishing her food and leaving the mess hall. Hardcase stared at Flare until Flare was getting uncomfortable. "What?"

"Remember rule 11. I think Coric is off next rotation also, he can be your medic."

"Ah, fek, I forgot about that rule."

"Eh, everybody does."

The two fell into silence again as they ate. Out of the corner of his eye, Flare saw two new shinnies sit down at the table next to him.

"Hey did you see the Commander. She's hot."

"Yeah, I know man, if it wasn't for the whole no fraternization rule I would be asking her out."

"You do realize she's a Jedi right. No attachments."

"Ah damn your right."

"I bet you five credits to ask her out anyway."

"You're on man."

Another shinny sat next to them interrupting the conversation. "Seriously, you're going to hit on the Commander? Don't you remember rule 13? Didn't you hear the stories of what happened almost two months ago."

"Shebs your right. Forget that. I'm not going to have my head spiked on a wall"

"No, I heard they were forced into being on the detail that is helping out the HUTTS."

"That's not what happened, I heard that..."

Flare looked at Hardcase and saw that he was also listening in on the conversation. The two smiled before returning back to their food. No one knew what happened to the shinnies except Ahsoka and a few others. The rumors surrounding the whole ordeal were getting out of control, each more extreme than the last. All anyone knew for sure was, never talk about or hit on the Commander, because everyone will try to kill you and no one would get in trouble.

* * *

 **I hate authors notes but you guys kind of deserve this one. I know I'm extremely slow on updating. It's called life and other things. But I dont know when I'll update again, this isnt on hiatus so...but my computer crashed. I had almost 10 pages written for the next chapter but it wasnt saved. Losing 10 pages is hard and I dont know how to restart them. So, yeah. I'm most likely going to forget what I was planning and start something different but it's hard to get motivated when you loose so much. On the other hand I hope you guys read my other clone wars story. This one will kind of tie into that one even though this is a stand alone. That story the second chapter should be posted soon.**

 **Now let's hope I dont have to write another one of these things 😣**


End file.
